Blue moonlight
by Mewachu
Summary: Curled up in bed, Delia finds herself alone. Until a surprise visitor shows up. Diamondshipping!


Blue Moonlight

Delia Ketchum listened to the sound of the pouring rain against the roof, she stretched out on the soft bed, rolling over so she was staring up at the ceiling. It had been raining constantly the last few days. And nothing would've made her more happy then to hear Giovanni's voice. It'd been 3 weeks now, since she'd last seen him. She hated being alone. If she ever was, she would usally spend the day in the garden, however the heavy rain had forced her to stay inside and as a result Gio had been on Delia's mind all day. She stretched her arm out to the bedside table and picked up her mobile phone, checking if she had any missed calls. Despite the fact she had just checked it five minutes ago, her disappointment grew as she hadn't recieved anything. Giovanni never said where he was going and why, he just said it was important. Delia knew once there was something on his mind there was no way she could stop him. He wasn't the type to call either. For the third time this hour she dialled the number, holding the phone up to her ear, crossing her fingers in hope he would pick up. Nothing. She stared at the bright screen of the phone. 10:58pm. She sighed and put the it down, letting her thoughts take over her. She couldn't fight it anymore. Her eyelids slowly closed and she started drifting off to sleep. Memories came flooding back to her, she remembered the sight of his long brown hair blowing in the cold evening wind. His fierce dark eyes that struck fear into anyone who took a gaze at them. She remembered the first time she saw those eyes. They weren't frightening at all with big tears threatening to trickle down his cheeks. He was so helpless those many years ago. But now Giovanni was the strongest person Delia had known. She wished she could be as stong as him. He could handle anything and here she was, struggling to be without him for a few simple weeks. A loud crack of lightning startled her and her eyes shot open. She sighed and curled up under the covers of the bed, letting her sleep envelop her.

x-o-x-o-x

"...Delia..." Delia opened her eyes and looked around her, huge trees rose above the clouds, this was no ordinary forest. "I need you to do something for me, Delia." Upon hearing the voice, she looked infront of her. Giovanni was standing just a few feet away from her.

" Vanni..." Delia stared at his left hand, fingers tightly holding onto a gun.

He raised it up and offered it to her. "I need you...to shoot me, Delia."

Fear exploded through Delia's body, she trembled in fright, not sure what to do. "N-no...I can't do that, Vanni..."

Giovanni seemed disappointed. "Fine." He raised the gun to his head. "I'll do it myself."

"No! Giovanni!" Delia rushed forwards, but the second her foot met the ground he teleported away several metres. Each time she took a step towards him the same thing happened. There was no way she could get to him. All she could do was watch in horror as his finger neared the trigger.

"...Goodbye, Delia..."

The gunshot echoed loudly through the whole area. Giovanni's body stood in mid-air for a few seconds, blood dripping to the ground. His arm fell and loosened its grip on the gun. Both the gun and his lifeless body met the ground at the same time.

"Giovanni!" Delia ran towards him as fast as possible, but with every step she took, they were getting further and further apart. Tears wettened her cheeks and she toppled to the ground, buring her face in her hands. A voice from the past echoed through her mind as she bawled. 'Delia...no matter what happens, from now on we stick together...' Her fist met the ground and tears soon joined it...

x-o-x-o-x

Delia woke up with a shock. Cold sweat beaded down her forehead and stained the sheets. Without a second thought she grabbed the phone on the bedside table and dialled a number with speed. It rang once. Twice. Three times. The suspension was killing her and she started trembling. It seemed like hours. After ringing several times she knew there was no hope, she was about to put the phone back down when the ringing suddenly ceased.

"...Delia?..."

Two streams of tears made their way down her cheeks. "...G-Giovanni..." She wiped the tears away, but they wouldn't stop. "You finally picked up..."

"Delia, do you have any idea what time it-"

"I thought we stuck together." she sniffed loudly and wiped her tears away vigirously. There was no way she could hide it now.

"...I...I'm so sorry, Delia..."

"Vanni..."

"Yes?"

"Pl...Please come home..." At this point she was crying like a lost child. Silence was all she could hear, so she continued on. "I-I can't be without you, Vanni. Without you I'm just weak and pathetic like dirt..." Delia heard it. Through the phone. The sound. Of his heart breaking.

"Delia...I never want you to say that...a-again..."

"But its true! I just-"

"No Delia, its not. You're the most amazing person I know, no-one could possibly match to what you've done..."

"I'm weak, Giovanni! And theres nothing you can say that can make me think otherwise!"

"You're what made me strong, you know." Delia froze. He couldn't possibly be speaking the truth. "Before you came into my life I was completely useless. You showed me how to be strong and you were always there for me..."

Tears started rolling down her cheeks again. "...Vanni..." the whisper was so silent she could barely hear herself.

"You're the person who made me discover how much potential I have. Before I met you I thought there was no meaning to life, you showed me that the meaning of life is whatever you make out of it. If it wasn't for you then I never would've achieved anything."

She was bawling now. Absolutely bawling. "Vanni...th-thank you...so much."

"No Delia, I should be thanking you..."

"..I..I love you, s-so much, Giovanni..."

"I love you too, Delia. More then you can ever imagine..."

Low-toned beeping echoed through the silent room as he hung up. "...Vanni?..." Delia put the phone down and wandered down stairs as she heard a knock on the door. She opened it, surprised and thrilled to see him. "Vanni!" she cried out in joy as she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, I missed you so much..." His arms wrapped around her waist, tears threatened to trickle down his cheeks. With one hand, he withdrew something from his pocket. With both hands he joined the golden chain around her neck. She backed away so she could get a good look at the necklace. Tears once again welled up in her eyes. "Oh...Giovanni..." Her copper eyes followed the shining golden chain downwards. At the end was a bright blue sapphire. The rain suddenly stopped and the coulds parted, allowing the precious jewel to sparkle beautifully in the moonlight. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I love you, Giovanni."

"...I love you too, Delia." His fingers tightened around the fabric of her clothing, never wanting to let her go. "You mean everything to me...happy anniversary..."


End file.
